


A Kind of Rage, December 1973

by BobbyCrocker101



Category: Kojak (TV 1973)
Genre: 1970s, Detectives, Gen, Homelessness, Manhattan South, NYPD, New York City, Undercover Operations, Veterans, Vietnam War, Vietnam veterans, homicides, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyCrocker101/pseuds/BobbyCrocker101
Summary: Things get personal for Bobby Crocker when a killer targets homeless veterans.This is an original story set in December 1973.Feedback welcome
Kudos: 1





	A Kind of Rage, December 1973

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me; I'm just playing with them for a while before putting them back in their box. No money is being, or will be made from this story.
> 
> I was 15 in September 1973 when "Kojak" first aired, and had other things to do. Now I'm retired I’ve finally watched this wonderful old TV show for the first time. I’m from the UK and have never visited the US, but have made use of the internet to gain information about the NYPD and the city of New York. I apologise in advance for any language confusion.
> 
> In the Season 2 episode “Nursemaid” (1974) Crocker’s ID shows him to have been born in 1943 which would make him 30 in 1973, but because he's occasionally referred to as being very young and is often called "Kid" or "Junior", my version of him was born in 1951 which makes him 22 in this story, and as little is known about his back story, I've made up my own version.
> 
> Original characters: Eddie Chapman, Andy Mitchell, Doctor Anna Kincaid, Counsellor Ruth Edwards, ‘Rigger’, Molly Donovan, Artie Donovan
> 
> Spoilers: None, although a familiarity with the show would be useful as would reading my story "New Beginnings".
> 
> Enjoy!

Detective Robert 'Bobby' Crocker knew that any police officer worth his salt had a supply of informants; people who were prepared to supply information in return for whatever cash they could get. With his boss Lieutenant Theo Kojak it was prostitutes. He’d once told Bobby that he rarely arrested working girls because they were his eyes and ears on the streets. With Rizzo it was the people who worked at the city's race tracks, with Stavros it was the people who worked in the city's bars and restaurants. With Bobby it was homeless people. As a child he and his younger sister had often had to survive on the streets and they'd made a lot of friends there. It was a hard life at the best of times, and now it looked as if these people were being targeted by a killer. So far this month four homeless men had been murdered; all strangled with the same type of cord and left with their hands tied behind their backs. But Bobby had noticed something else; all four of the deceased had been Vietnam returnees, people who should have been treated with honour, but instead were being ignored and left to rot on the streets. It was wrong on so many levels and it made him angry.

****

“Is our man in place?” Kojak spoke into his walkie talkie from the comfort of his car. He was currently parked in a side street near to a network of alleys. Saperstein was sitting next to him in the passenger seat. 

“Here he comes now lieutenant,” Stavros replied from his rooftop position overlooking the point where two alleys intersected, watching as a wino appeared from the street. 

“How’s he looking?” Kojak asked.

“Pretty realistic; if a patrol officer comes along we may have to rescue him from the Drunk Tank!” Stavros replied laughing. 

“Well I’ve put out a Code 5 on him, so he should be OK for now.” The lieutenant replied.

The wino staggered along the alley before collapsing next to a couple of dumpsters at the intersection. The bottle he'd been carrying fell to the ground next to him and rolled away. Before settling down he made sure some dollar bills were hanging out of his coat pocket. 

“He’s settled in lieutenant.” Stavros reported. 

“All we can do now is wait.” Kojak replied. 

****

Bobby lay slumped on the hard surface pretending to be asleep. He’d been working undercover as a wino on the streets of Manhattan for a week now without any success. He was cold, tired and hungry. The lieutenant had wanted to end the stake-out and come up with another plan, but had reluctantly agreed to one more day on the captain’s orders. Feeling a cramp developing in his left calf Bobby was about to get up and walk it off when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. 

****

From his position on the roof Stavros had seen a large man enter the alley.

“Heads up, we’ve got a possible!” He radioed in. “I’ve got a male Caucasian, about six feet and six inches tall, weighing about two hundred and ten pounds, wearing a light blue top and light brown pants, boots, and a black baseball cap. I can’t see his face though. He just entered the alley from the west. This is one big guy lieutenant; I’m not sure Crocker will be able to take him!”

“This is it men!” Kojak replied. 

****

Bobby lay perfectly still as the stranger approached. The man stopped in front of him and bent down to take the money sticking out from his coat pocket. As soon as the hand appeared in his line of vision Bobby kicked out with his foot knocking the man to the ground. Grabbing his gun from his pocket he quickly got to his feet.

“Hold it, Police!” He called out. The other man got up and stood facing him, a knife drawn. A siren could be heard approaching from further down the alley. The two men stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity.

“You think you’re brave, try it!” Bobby yelled. They continued to stare at one another.

“Not today man: YOU'RE not going to shoot,” the man replied, and then he turned and began to run back up the alley toward the street. Throwing off his street clothes Bobby chased after him as fast as he could. Because of his size the man was no match for the young detective when it came to speed, and Bobby caught up with him in no time and, diving, pulled him down to the ground.

The two men struggled for a moment and then Bobby was flung hard against a wall. He dodged just in time to avoid getting a fist in the face; the man’s hand impacting against the brickwork instead. He managed to get in a double-handed punch to the man’s chest and a right hook to his jaw, but the guy was huge and barely flinched. He put his hands round Bobby’s neck and began to squeeze. The young detective managed somehow to knock the man's hands down but he was too powerful and Bobby felt a punch to the stomach before a fist connected with his jaw and the lights went out.

****

Kojak drove quickly along the alley and seeing 'his man' lying on the ground, screeched to a halt and let Saperstein out of the car. He then drove off in pursuit of the assailant who was now limping along the alley. Stavros arrived on the scene and radioed for an ambulance: the young detective’s head had collided with a fire hydrant and he was out cold. Kojak continued driving along the alley and finally got the large man cornered between a wall and a dumpster. The man climbed up onto the container and reached up to grab a fire escape ladder, but his energy was gone and he couldn’t quite reach. Kojak grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him down hard. There was a loud bang as the man’s face impacted with the metal lid.

After handing over his prisoner to a couple of patrolmen who bundled him into the back of their squad car, Kojak headed back to where he’d dropped Saperstein off. An ambulance had arrived and a couple of medics were attending to Bobby who was now sitting up on a stretcher having a cut on his head dressed.

“Are you OK?” Kojak asked kindly.

“I’m fine, honestly!” Bobby replied smiling, “but you should have seen my half-gainer lieutenant; it was a definite ‘ten’!”

“He took a bad knock to the head lieutenant,” Saperstein began.

“I should have my tail kicked for not taking down that turkey,” Bobby replied.

“With King Kong there you’d need George Foreman as a back-up,” Kojak added.

“Well thanks for taking up the slack lieutenant,” Bobby replied cheekily.

“The consummate professional, always got to be Numero Uno!” Stavros commented.

“Well I’m telling you; I’ve got a numero uno headache here,” Bobby replied pointing to his head. The medic finished and Bobby stood up and was quickly grabbed when a wave of dizziness washed over him.

“That’s enough 'Hotshot',” Kojak began, “you’re going to the hospital for a check-up.”

“But lieutenant…” Bobby tried to argue.

“No arguments 'Junior'.” Kojak continued. The medic and his assistant persuaded Bobby to lie down on the stretcher, and once he was secured lifted him into the back of the ambulance, and set off for City General. 

****

The following morning Kojak called a team meeting in his office. 

“Looks like the guy we arrested yesterday wasn’t our killer after all; just a 'jack roller'," the lieutenant began, “he’s on his way down town for processing.” Reaching out a hand he picked up a plastic evidence bag, opened it and took out several knotted pieces of cord. Each piece was identical, even down to the knots. “Four men dead, no witnesses, and all we have to go on so far are these.”

“Looks like parachute suspension cord,” Bobby began as he walked through the door to join the meeting. 

“What are you doing here Crocker?” Kojak asked, amazed that his detective was even upright let alone back at work.

“It’s OK lieutenant, the hospital gave me the all-clear,” Bobby replied a little too cheerfully. He picked up one of pieces of cord and looked at it. There was something familiar about the knots, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“You’re thinking someone in the military?” Captain McNeil asked.

“The ME’s report says these are surgeons and locking knots, the type used by people in the medical profession,” Kojak replied holding up another piece of cord.

“Perhaps we’re looking for someone in the military with medical training,” Stavros suggested.

“In the meantime down town have provided us with this lead,” McNeil produced a photograph which he held up for everyone to see. “His name’s Nick Rivera, 'nice' guy, yellow sheet a mile long; extortion, murder, you name it he’s probably done it. I’ll get some copies made. Show them round, talk to your informants. If this is our man I want him off the streets pronto!” 

“Crocker, you've got connections with the VA. See if they’re missing anyone,” Kojak ordered. Bobby nodded in acknowledgement. “Stavros, you go with him. Saperstein: you and Rizzo see if you can find this Rivera.” The men turned to leave the office.

“Just a minute Crocker,” Kojak called out. The young man stopped in the doorway and turned to face the lieutenant. “Are you sure you’re OK? The reason I ask is because I can read you like a book Bobby and I know for a fact that you’re nursing a headache the size of the Empire State Building.”

“I’m fine lieutenant; it’s nothing I can’t handle,” Bobby replied showing the lieutenant a bottle of painkillers. He didn’t mention the dizzy spell he’d suffered when he got out of bed earlier, or the episode of blurred vision he’d experienced while driving through the Midtown Tunnel on his way into work, or that he'd only been released from the hospital on the understanding he went home and rested. He was determined to get this killer off the streets: once that was done he’d try and take things a little easier. Christmas was just a couple of weeks away, and he had some vacation time in early January. Grabbing his coat he threw his car keys to Stavros and the two men left for the VA’s regional office on West Houston Street.

****

“Who’s the extra coffee and hot dog for?” Stavros asked as Bobby placed his order at a stand in the James Walker Park. The staff at the VA had promised to help with their enquiry and the two men had decided to take a break before returning to the precinct.

“They're for Eddie,” Bobby replied.

“Who’s Eddie?” Stavros asked.

“That’s Eddie, over there,” Bobby replied pointing to a pony-tailed unshaven man dressed in an Army fatigue jacket bearing the insignia of the Army Rangers, blue and red tennis shoes and a Mets baseball cap. Stavros followed his friend over to the bench where Eddie was sitting enjoying the sun.

“Here you go,” Bobby began as he handed Eddie the food and drink. The man thanked his young friend and noticed the cut on his forehead.

“You been fighting with your sister?” Eddie asked.

“Very funny,” Bobby replied. Eddie looked up at the stranger with his young friend. “This is Stavros. He's a detective too.”

“Seen any military service?” Eddie asked.

“No, I was exempt because I was in the police,” Stavros replied. Eddie snorted with disgust. He had little time for those who hadn’t served their country, no matter what the excuse.

“The kid here,” Eddie began pointing at Bobby with pride, “He did both, even got decorated...” Stavros’ interest was piqued, but before Eddie could say any more Bobby cut him off. 

“What are you doing in this part of town Eddie?” he asked. “I thought you hung out in Hell’s Kitchen these days.”

“There are richer pickings over here at this time of year; more tourists around with Christmas coming. Besides I’m following Molly’s orders and keeping an eye on YOU, and looking at that cut I think she has a point! I’d rather face down a dozen North Vietnamese than incur HER wrath!” Eddie teased. “How is the old girl anyway?”

“She’s worried about you as always,” Bobby replied. Eddie looked up at Stavros,

“I got the pneumonia last year. The kid here made sure I got help,” He told him. “How’s that sister of yours? Driving the boys wild I’ll bet,” He asked Bobby.

“She’s in college now,” Bobby replied. As to whether she was driving the boys wild or not he had no idea.

“Well you tell her I said hello, Molly too.” At that moment a call came over the radio. Stavros went back to the car. He called over to Bobby, who gave his uneaten hot dog to Eddie as he downed a couple of painkillers with his coffee, and gave the man a card with his phone number before taking his leave. 

“Is Molly your mother?” Stavros asked as the two men headed back to the precinct. Bobby had been with the team for a few months now, but Stavros had never heard him mention any family. In fact he realised that the man rarely discussed anything relating to his life away from work.

“Bobby didn’t answer. Stavros noticed his young friend was rubbing his right temple.

“You OK?” the older man asked concened.

“I’m fine,” Bobby replied.

****

Eddie Chapman entered the alley that had been his home since the summer. Today had been a good day because he’d seen his friend Bobby, and his friend Bobby had brought him a coffee and two hot dogs. The two of them had chatted for a while, and Eddie had been pleased to hear that Molly was well and that Bobby’s sister Rose was now in college; he’d asked to be remembered to them. Bobby had given him a piece of paper with a phone number written on it, and told him to call the number and ask for him anytime if he needed anything. The young man did this every time they met, and both men knew Eddie would never ask for anything; he was too proud. All too soon Bobby had been called away. They told one another to stay safe and then Eddie watched as the two men crossed the park, climbed into a black car and drove off. The weather had turned cold and there was talk of snow. Eddie decided he would go and visit his friend Andy and share a fire and some conversation.

****

It was late and Andy Mitchell was getting worried. He’d arranged to meet his friend in the alley at the back of Satchel’s Diner, but the man hadn’t shown up. Satchel’s was a favourite place with the two of them; the owner was always kind and after closing time would often leave a bag of leftover food in a particular trash can for them. Tonight there was some bread and cheese, some apples, and a large bottle of water. Andy ate the food greedily while thinking that with his friend not being around there was more for HIM, but as he ate his conscience began to prick and he began to worry about the man. He hoped he wasn’t unwell. Last year the man had caught pneumonia and had nearly died. Andy decided he’d go check on him first thing in the morning 

****

“Eddie!” Andy called out as he entered the alley where his friend lived. “You there Eddie?” He went round behind the pair of dumpsters that had become Eddie’s ‘home’ since the weather had started getting colder. They’d met on the streets during the summer and had become friends and often spent time together; sometimes just sitting and swapping ‘war stories’. Today there was no sign of Eddie, and Andy noticed the man’s belongings had been thrown around. Calling out again he noticed a pile of clothes over by the fence opposite. Wandering over he saw a familiar fatigue jacket with its Army Rangers insignia. Then he saw the body. 

****

“What have we got?” Lieutenant Kojak asked as he got out of his car. 

“Another homicide lieutenant,” Rizzo replied, “same MO; strangulation, hands tied behind the back, the only difference is that it’s now five victims instead of four.” Kojak wandered over to where the deceased was lying. Crocker was crouched down next to him, the lieutenant watched puzzled as his detective gently placed a hand over the man’s heart and whispered something before moving aside to lean on the fence and allow the Coroner access. 

“Friend of yours?” Kojak asked noticing that there was something ‘off’ about his detective. But before the other man could answer Rizzo reappeared.

“There’s a guy over there says he’s a friend of the victim, but he won’t speak to anyone but Crocker,” Rizzo began. Kojak looked across the alley to where a man dressed in tattered tuxedo was picking up empty glass bottles, and then at his detective. He shrugged, and indicated that Bobby should go and talk to the man. Perhaps it would take his mind off other issues for a while. He’d noticed the kid’s eyes were a little brighter than usual. 

Making sure the world had stopped spinning Bobby moved away from the fence and wandered over to where the man was putting bottles into a shopping cart.

“Are you Crocker?” he asked. Bobby nodded. “I found your number among his things. He always said to contact you if anything happened.”

“You’re Andy. Eddie spoke of you: he said you served in the Rangers together,” The detective replied. 

“Do you think he would mind if I take these?” Andy asked picking up another bottle.

“I think he would be happy for you have them,” Bobby replied. “Tell me what happened?” he began again gently.

“Eddie didn’t come around last night, so I came here this morning to make sure he was OK, but he wasn’t home and I got worried. Then I saw his jacket and found him… over there...” Andy replied pointing to the fence, Bobby could see the man was crying. He felt like crying himself, but there would be time to grieve when this was all over. 

“When was the last time you saw him?” Bobby asked.

“I saw him yesterday morning. We walked up the alley together, then he went east and I went west,” Andy replied. “The neighbourhood has never been so tough. Life on the streets is getting meaner.” 

****

After he'd finished with Andy and needing some space, Bobby walked away from the crime scene and came across a small group of people holding clip boards. He recognised one of them as Counsellor Ruth Edwards who worked for the Community Redevelopment Committee. He’d often seen her on the television and in the papers being praised for her good works. She came over to ask about the police presence nearby and Bobby told her about ‘The Strangler’s’ latest victim, and pointed out that Eddie and the other victims might still be alive if they’d had somewhere to go rather than being left to rot on the streets.

“Why couldn’t he have gone to the Detox Centre, he was a wino wasn’t he?

“No, he wasn't!" Bobby replied sharply. “Just one of the lost!"

“Crocker!" The lieutenant warned approaching Bobby from behind.

“It’s OK lieutenant.” Counsellor Edwards replied.

“No it’s not OK Counsellor!" Bobby felt the rage building inside him. “Open your eyes and take a good look round. There are more and more veterans living on the streets because they have nowhere to go! The VA can only do so much. There are projects for the winos, but NOTHING for these people! You work for the Community Redevelopment Project, but because homeless veterans are not considered glamorous, or bring in votes nothing happens! These people served their country and should be treated with honour and respect. They shouldn’t have to live like THIS!” 

“Crocker! That’s enough!” Kojak grabbed the younger man and pulled him out of the way.

“I’m sorry counsellor...” 

“I’m sorry too lieutenant, but I’m not Wonder Woman, and now if you’ll excuse me, I’m late for a meeting.” And with that she walked away.

****

Back at the precinct Rizzo had received word that Nick Rivera was at that moment enjoying the matinee performance at the Bijou Club in mid-town where he was a regular customer.

Kojak and his team parked at the rear of the club where he ordered Rizzo and Stavros to remain while he and Crocker headed for the front entrance. His concern for his young detective was growing and he decided to keep the man close by.

“Take care, and remember this guy carries a .45. I’d like to take him down with as little fuss as possible.” The lieutenant warned his team.

The inside of the club was dark, but once their eyes had grown accustomed to the lack of light the two men spotted their man sitting at a small table in front of the stage. Kojak ordered Bobby to stand by the exit while he went over and sat next to Rivera. He slipped his gun from its holster and keeping his hand under the table poked the man in the side.

“Let’s do this quietly shall we?” Kojak asked. At that moment Rivera stood up suddenly and knocked the table over. Reaching up he roughly pulled a scantily dressed girl off the stage and dragged her toward the rear door. The two detectives followed as Rivera pulled the dancer out into the car park. 

“Back off or I’ll kill her!” he shouted. A car slowly drove past them, the driver looking for a parking space. Rivera pointed the gun at him forcing him to stop, and then he opened the door and forcibly pulled the man out. Pushing the girl out of the way Rivera then got into the car and began to drive off. Kojak ran after the vehicle and managed to jump onto the hood and grab the wipers. Bobby shot out one of the tyres and the car collided with a parked vehicle and the lieutenant lost his grip and hit the ground hard. Struggling to his feet he watched in disbelief as his young detective hauled Rivera out of the car and began punching him. It was only when Stavros and Saperstein pulled him off that he stopped.

“CROCKER!!” Kojak shouted, holding tightly on to his detective. But Bobby didn’t appear to hear him, in fact for a brief moment the lieutenant thought the young man couldn’t see him either, then the moment passed and Bobby calmed down and his eyes focused on Kojak’s face. Something was going on here, something more than frustration at the death of another homeless person.

****

“Look lieutenant I admit to doing away with my old lady,” Rivera began, “but I don’t know nothing about them down town killings, and I aint about to take a fall just because of your case load.” The interrogation had not gone entirely to plan, and it looked as if 'The Strangler' was still on the loose. Kojak ordered Rivera to be taken away, while he headed off to the sandwich machine on the landing. He had a very strong desire to kick something.

“Penny for your thoughts Mac?” he asked the captain who was also out on the landing inspecting his lunch suspiciously.

“We’ve got a scuzzball ex-con with a gun, who admits to killing his wife, kidnapping a go-go dancer, stealing a ride, and, I might add, almost killing you in the process. Why should I care if he takes a few extra lumps?” the captain asked.

“For the same reason I do Frank; excessive force is just that.”

“What’s going ON with Crocker anyway? I know he’s frustrated about all these killings, we ALL are, but this was going too far. He’s lucky Rivera hasn’t filed a complaint, and where does he get off yelling at city officials?” The captain continued.

“You and I are case-hardened cynics Frank. Crocker? He’s young and he cares an awful lot and I for one hope he never stops caring, but you’re right something is going on with him and I intend to get to the bottom of it as soon as this is over and before Internal Affairs gets wind of anything. As for his yelling at Counsellor Edwards, he went about it all wrong, but I happen to agree with him.” 

****

The following morning Bobby was sitting at his desk when Saperstein came over with Andy Mitchell. The man looked extremely shaken. 

“The night patrol came back to their car to find him sitting in the front seat. He says he won’t speak to anyone but you,” Saperstein began. Kojak came out of his office.

“Has he been here all night?” Bobby asked.

“Unfortunately he got lost during the change of watch. The day shift found him in the holding tank down town,” Saperstein continued.

“Someone is going to get a good talking to,” Kojak threatened.

“Are you OK Andy?” Bobby asked, inviting the other man to sit down. 

“He tried to kill me Crocker,” Andy replied.

“’The Strangler’?” Kojak asked. The other man nodded.

“I never saw his face, but I saw his boots. I saw those same boots in the Army, black with white ladder laces and he wore them ‘bloused’.” 

“I think our man is ex-military lieutenant, or would like to have been,” Bobby began.

“Perhaps a fantasist, who’s attached himself symbolically,” Kojak replied. 

“How many people do you know who are walking around the streets ‘blousing’ their boots like a paratrooper honour guard?” Bobby continued.

“’Blousing’?” Stavros asked.

“Wearing his pants legs tucked into his boots,” Bobby explained.

“How many Army surplus stores are there in the vicinity of the killings?” Kojak asked.

“About half a dozen,” Rizzo replied, and began to provide a list of their names.

“Stavros, you and Crocker go with Rizzo and Saperstein and start checking out the surplus stores. But before you go Stavros I’d like a word.” He headed back to his office signalling for the other man to follow him. 

“I’ll meet you outside,” Bobby told Stavros as he followed Rizzo and Saperstein out of the squad room.

“Close the door would you?” Kojak ordered, "and sit down.”

“Something wrong lieutenant?” the large man asked cautiously. He was accustomed to Kojak shouting at him and calling him names, which he always took in good spirits because they’d been friends for years and he knew no matter what he always had the man’s respect, but this time the lieutenant was doing neither and Stavros was worried.

“You’ve been working a lot with Crocker lately. Have you noticed anything going on with him?” Kojak asked. Stavros dropped his head and nodded. He didn’t want to get the young detective into any trouble, after all he was fond of the kid, but something wasn’t right.

“Well at first I thought he was upset about his friend,” Stavros began. 

“What friend?” Kojak asked.

“Eddie Chapman: the guy who was killed yesterday," Stavros replied. “We met up with him during our break the other morning and I got the impression the two of them were pretty close. He asked after someone called Molly, but when I asked Crocker who she was he wouldn’t say.” The lieutenant remembered Bobby’s actions at the murder scene: the way he’d placed his hand over Chapman’s heart.

“She’s his foster mother,” Kojak replied, “and his next of kin, along with his sister.”

“I think his head’s bothering him too lieutenant. I’ve noticed him rubbing his right temple as if he has a migraine, and it might be my imagination, but I think he’s also having problems with his eyes.”

“Thanks Stavros. I can’t pull him off the case because I need all the manpower I can get. But I want you to keep a close eye on him,” Kojak replied. Stavros could see the lieutenant was very worried about their young detective.

**** 

“We get all sorts in here Detective Crocker,” the store manager began. Bobby and Stavros had gone to the military surplus store nearest to the alley where the murders had taken place. “Skinheads straight out of boot camp come in here 'slick sleeved' and go out looking like old 'Blood and Guts' himself. The vets now, they come in here looking for something they’ve lost”.

“Well we figure our man is ex-military,” Stavros began.

“Most of the time they’re just praying they can forget about it all but can't,” the shop manager let out a small laugh. “Then there’s the 4Fers.”

“4Fers?” Stavros asked.

“Yeah, you know, the guys who want to be John Wayne or Audie Murphy, but never could or would,” the store manager replied.

“Well like we said this guy wears his boots bloused,” Bobby began.

“Yeah, well that’s common, you know, paratroopers,” The store manager continued.

“But it’s not common for a civilian to tuck his pants legs into boots with ladder laces,” Bobby continued.

“Yeah, and that’s why I remember the guy,” the store manager added.

“What guy?” Bobby asked.

“The guy with the blouse boots,” the store manager replied. “’Rigger’.”

“Who?” Stavros asked.

“’Rigger’; that’s his street name on account he used to pack parachutes in the Army.”

“That’s it!” Bobby suddenly exclaimed. “I knew there was something I was missing. When I was in Vietnam I met up with a guy I knew from back home who was with the Parachute Special Forces Group. He used to tie everything with surgeons and locking knots; his boot laces, his kit bag, everything! Habit he said. He used the knots so much when packing parachutes it had become a habit!”

“So where can we find this ‘Rigger’?” Stavros asked.

“He comes in now and then. Hangs around telling war stories. Strange kind of guy: if you ask me his parachute failed to open and he bounced,” the store manager replied.

****

“Well tell her I’ve found an outstanding parking ticket, and if she doesn’t do something to help these people, I’m going to make it a promise!!” Kojak yelled down the phone. He’d been trying to speak to Counsellor Edwards all morning, but had been passed from one department to another and was at the end of his tether.

****

Out on the street near the surplus store, Bobby was once again dressed as a wino. After hearing about ‘Rigger’, the lieutenant had ordered his men back to the stake out, this time with ALL of them dressed as down and outs. Rizzo and Saperstein were in one alley, Vine and Armus were in another while Kojak and McNeil were in the lieutenant’s car hidden just inside a warehouse that was somewhere between the two teams, and Stavros and Tracey were up on the roof on look-out. Several squad cars were also hidden in the vicinity.

Bobby walked past the store noticing as he passed a large man crouched down tying his boot lace while pretending to look at the display in the shop window. He noticed the man’s boots were black with while ladder laces and the man’s pant legs were tucked in. ‘Bingo!’ Bobby thought. He walked further along the street and turned into the nearest alley.

“I’ve got something lieutenant,” Stavros called out over the radio. A white male, about five feet and ten inches, weighing about one-eighty. He’s wearing a green fatigue jacket, light tan pants, black boots with white ladder laces. He’s just entered the alley and is moving in on Crocker’s position. Kojak ordered his teams to move in.

Allowing the man to get nearer to him until he could almost feel his breath, Bobby suddenly pulled his gun out of his pocket and turned to face his assailant.

“Police!” he shouted. ‘Rigger’ turned and ran down the alley with Bobby in pursuit. He was soon out of breath and knife drawn, turned to face the detective.

“Give it up, you’ve got no place else to run!” Bobby began, continuing to point his gun at the man.

“Well then, it ends right here, right now,” ‘Rigger’ replied.

“It doesn’t have to,” Bobby replied. “You need help!”

“Help?” the other man asked. “You see I had to kill them.”

“Tell me,” Bobby offered.

“You don’t care; nobody does. I had to kill him, my old man, but he died before I could. That’s why THEY all had to die!” At that moment ‘Rigger’ lunged forward with his knife. Bobby quickly knocked the man’s arm down with both hands causing him to drop it. Then he kicked him in the stomach and hit him in the jaw with a left hook. He was beginning to feel dizzy again and his vision was blurred but he was determined to bring the guy down. He felt hands round his throat, but managed to push them off and smash ‘Rigger’ in the jaw with a right hook, knocking him down. The man lay on the ground panting, and looked up at Bobby who was stood over him with his gun drawn. He watched as the young man swayed and blinked his eyes and realised the kid couldn’t see properly. He decided to try to make a run for it, but at that moment the rest of the team arrived and he was caught.

Kojak put his hand over Bobby’s and lowered it, taking the man’s gun from him at the same time.

“It’s over Bobby,” he said gently “Come on, let's get you out of here.” Bobby continued to look at the ground and nodded.

****

A couple of weeks later Kojak and his team were gathered round the television set in the squad room.

“By the end of the week,” Counsellor Edwards began, “this warehouse will have been converted into a one hundred and fifty bed facility for the homeless veterans who until now have been hopelessly lost amid the shards of the alien skid row existence.”

“She’s nothing if not a consummate professional," McNeil commented.

“This project, which I might add I have conceived with great pains”…. The counsellor continued.

“Speaking of great pains, how’s Crocker doing?” McNeil asked.

“He’s doing fine. Although I did hear the doctors went into shock when they X-rayed his head and found a brain inside!” Kojak replied.

“Well he’s due to go on two weeks’ vacation from Monday, so I’ve signed him off the charts until he gets back," O’Neill continued.

“Did he say where he was going?” Kojak asked.

“Skiing in Vermont with some Army buddies," McNeil replied smiling at the shocked expression on Kojak’s face. “Welcome to the world of parenting Theo!”


End file.
